Stupor
by kittycat69
Summary: One-shot. "Honestly, it's just a swimsuit, mate. Chill out." Harry's reaction to seeing Ginny in a swimsuit for the first time.


**a/n: This is my first HP story, so obviously it isn't exactly up to par with my other stories in my more experienced categories. Anyway, I hope you all still like this silly summer oneshot. Please review and enjoy the story.**

_Special thanks to my bestest friend Yuki's Adorable Girlfriend for her great ideas and constant dares. I could never back down from a challenge, after all. This one's for you!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupor<strong>

"Ron? What's wrong with Harry?"

The youngest of the Weasley boys simply inclined his head in a small shrug, his feet streached out lazily in front of him as he lounged on a beach towel.

"Oh. I see," George chuckled, a wicked grin on his face as he sat down next to the black-haired Potter boy, "So how long has he been like this, then?"

Ron made an unsure sound, shrugging once again.

"Like an hour and a half, I guess."

"Should we, I don't know, do something about it?" Fred sat down on the other side of the black-haired boy in question with eyes still glancing curiously at Harry.

"Like?" Ron motioned to the motionless boy with his thumb, "He's being quiet and non brooding, for once. I don't see a problem with it."

"He's in a stupor, Ron."

"Hey! Don't call my best friend stupid, you git!"

Fred stared down at his younger brother for a minute.

"I didn't call him - you know what? Nevermind." Fred nudged Harry with his foot and the boy didn't so much as blink. He nudged him again and Harry swatted at his foot numbly, eyes unmoving.

"He thinks I'm a mosquito," Fred said with a smirk.

"I can see it," George agreed.

"Don't you think she's going to find out? I mean, she'll probably be furious, and then they'll fight and that is always bad for all of us."

Ron visibly paled, "Or she could hex us."

George let out a bark of laughter, turning to look accusingly at his younger brother, "You're just jealous that Hermionie isn't, too."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you so are."

"That's outrageous, George."

Fred chuckled, joining in, "Jealous, Ron?"

"Nope," Ron's ears were starting to stain pink with the trace of a blush.

"You totally are."

The twins grinned happily, spotting an easy-won victory.

"We should do something before Ginny finds out though," Ron reiterated.

"Yeah, yeah." George waved him off, searching his pockets for a couple fireworks to play with, "Trying to save Romeo from himself, eh? Good luck with that one."

Ron shook his head and turned to his best friend, "Harry? Come out of it, Harry," He snapped his fingers by his face and was once again ignored, "Harrry, Ginny's going to be pissed if she sees you staring like an idiot."

Nothing.

"She'll probably dump you."

Still nothing.

"Or hex you three times to Tuesday."

Yep, still nothing.

"Harry," the red-headed boy growled, waving his hand in front of his best friend's face, "This is ridiculous."

He sighed getting to his feet and walking over to the beach umbrella the twins had set up when they arrived at the beach. He kicked at the piles of towels until he found what he was looking for—a green sandcastle bucket that had been discarded hours earlier. Bucket in hand, he walked down to where the tide was coming in.

"Hello, Ron," Hermionie smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey, Ron," Giny greeted, adjusting her sunglasses on her face, "What're you doing down here?"

The ginger-haired boy filled the large bucket with ocean water, balancing it on his hip as he faced his bikini-clad sister.

"Oh, nothing really. Sand's just hot further up on the beach."

The Weasley girl seemed to accept this and smiled, tugging at the bottom of the tiny black bikini top. Ron gave her a half wave and then another to Hermionie before heading back up to where the boys were still sitting.

"What's that for?" Fred asked, noticing the bucket in Ron's hands. Ron gave him a dry look before turning his attention back to Harry.

"Last chance, mate," he warned with a grin. The black-haired boy didn't move. "Fine, have it your way then."

Ron then turned the bucket upside-down over his head. Harry's body jerk and he spluttered, hands frantically pushing his soaked hair out of his face.

"What! Ron! Hey, what was that for?" he demanded, glaring harshly at his friend as the twins promptly burst into laughter beside him.

"Stop staring at our baby sister," Ron rolled his eyes, "Honestly, it's just a swimsuit, mate. Chill out."

Harry gaped like a fish for a solid five seconds.

"I was _not_ staring!"


End file.
